


Into Fox Forest

by weezlyismyking



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Double Penetration, Gang Bang, M/M, Multiple Partners, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezlyismyking/pseuds/weezlyismyking
Summary: Basically Kevin getting fucked by multiple guys when he goes cruising.





	Into Fox Forest

Kevin knows what it’s like when he meets someone in the woods. It’s quick, it’s rough, it’s painful, it’s hot. The partners he meets don’t usually take the time to prep him. Sometimes, he’s so tight that they have to just fuck him between his ass cheeks, or thighs. Kevin doesn’t mind that sometimes.

Tonight, however, he wants to be wrecked. A little before he goes out for his ‘run’, he locks himself in his bedroom and fingers himself. He starts with one lubed finger, but quickly moves to two, then three. He could never risk having an actual dildo in his room, so he settled for other things. After stretching himself of the three fingers, he lubed up the end of a hair brush. He shoved it against his puckered hole, still struggling to shove it inside.

He sat up, held the bristled end with one hand and steadied himself with the other. He sank back on the end of the hairbrush, moaning out loud. He covered his mouth with his hand, teeth biting down on the palm. It went deeper than his fingers, stretching him out in anticipation of the cocks he was going to let inside of him tonight.

It felt good, but he didn’t want to cum from a hairbrush! He wanted the real thing. And he was going to get it in abundance. He rode the hairbrush best he could, then settled with thrusting it up into himself until his brow was wet with sweat. He figured that was enough. And the sun had just set.

He pulled the hairbrush out, almost whining at the loss. He grabbed his sweatpants, pulled them up over where his dick was straining. He threw on a hoodie over his t-shirt. He put on running shoes. He proceeded to stretch a little, even did a few jumping jacks to get his blood flowing to other parts of his body and get his erection to go down.

Once dusk had fallen, he left the house. He began a gentle jog down the street. He arrived at Fox Forest at dark, slowed his running and walked at a slow pace. His eyes darted along the dark shadows, heart pounding with anticipation and thrill.

He saw a figure, someone probably around his own age. 

He took their arm and guided them away from the path, but the guy took lead easily. He lead Kevin over a hillside. Kevin made several figures out in the darkness. His eyes widened, heart pounding in his chest. He thanked the universe that he’d decided to stretch himself out. 

He gasped when the guy shoved his pants down his thighs. Kevin easily bent over to present his ass, hands finding the nearest tree. He heard the sound of a zipper, and before he could process it, a thick cock was being shoved inside of him. Kevin moaned, tried to spread his legs further, but the pants around his ankles wouldn’t allow it. The guy had a tight grip on his hips and began thrusting without giving Kevin a moment to adjust.

"He’s nice and loose." The guy said.

The force of the man thrusting into him scraped his hands against the tree bark. Kevin moaned at the pleasure and pain, fingers curling and trying to grip nothing. He pressed back against the thrusts, knees getting weak already.

The guy slipped out of him and Kevin whined.

He felt himself being maneuvered to the ground. He quickly found his way to his hands and knees, pants still restricting his movements. Once he was on all fours, the guy’s thick cock pressed back inside. He was too busy releasing in the pleasure to notice that someone else approached. He opened his eyes to find a thinner, long cock being rubbed against his lips. Kevin opened his mouth, allowing the cock to slide past his lips and down his throat.

Being used from both ends made Kevin whine. He wanted to touch himself, but was afraid he couldn’t hold himself up with the force of the guy’s thrusts. It wasn’t long before the guy in his ass began thrusting erratically. He was squeezing Kevin’s hips with painful force as he came inside him.

He slipped out of Kevin, and he could feel the cool air hit his wet, leaking asshole. He whimpered, wiggling his ass enticingly.

The next guy landed a heavy smack against his ass. Kevin yelped, nearly chocking on the cock that was still in his mouth. He pushed back again, showing off his used hole. The guy gripped Kevin’s ass cheeks, spreading them. He rubbed his dick along the dripping cum, gathering it and shoving it back inside with his own cock.

As the guy in his ass began a brutal pace, the man fucking his throat came without warning. Kevin nearly chocked on the surprise flooding of cum. He swallowed it down quickly.

He took a deep breath once he was able, but someone had soon pressed their cock against his lips again.

Kevin’s legs were beginning to feel weak already. His dick was throbbing from being untouched. He pressed back on the guy fucking his ass, hoping to change the angle so he could cum! But the guy just stopped his thrusting and told Kevin to do the work. Kevin did though. He pressed his ass back and back and back. He felt the guy flood his ass with cum.

“I want you to ride my cock.” A voice said. He was seated next to Kevin, cock out and stroking it.

Kevin popped his mouth off of the guy who was fucking it, only for the guy to guide it back on by his hair. He pulled back again, attempting to say something! But the guy just kept fucking his mouth. He started to cum, and Kevin felt a little sick at the idea that struggling had made him cum faster, but oh well. He let it happen.

As soon as the guy was finished, Kevin pulled one leg out of his sweats and immediately slid down onto the guy’s dick that had requested. He rode the dick with all the strength his could muster.

“He’s loose now.” The guy said slapping his ass.

“I beg your pardon.” Kevin said, clenching tight around the guy and getting a moan in reaction. The guy grabbed Kevin around the waist and flipped them over so Kevin was on his back.

The guy fucked him hard, lifting his leg over his head. Kevin moaned, hand sliding down to jerk himself off. He stroked in rhythm with the thrusts. He came quickly, covering himself and the man with his own cum, clenching around his dick. The man wasn’t far behind and came in Kevin.

A pair of hand were maneuvering him back on top. Kevin was out of breath, but climbed on the next cock anyway. He rode it lazily, hands on the guy’s chest. He tried to clench his ass, but this one’s dick wasn’t quite as big as the others.

“He’s loose.” He said.

Kevin wanted to make a comment about the guy’s size, but instead just tried to ride him faster.

“Loose enough for another?”

“Yeah, double fuck him.”

“Um, I’m not sure – ” Kevin started, slowing his motions.

“You can.” A guy said. He felt a hand on his back, forcing him to bend.

He braced himself as a second cock pressed against his pucker. He tried to relax, but he was scared! He was sure this was going to hurt. He didn’t fight it though.

After a bit of pressing, the cock popped in next to the first. Kevin moaned out a sound between pain and pleasure. He whimpered as the man began to move. He was thankful for all the cum inside of him, as it was serving as a pretty good lubricant.

He worked himself on the cocks, deciding it was best if he went at his own pace. He jerked his hips, trying to find a good angle. It was painful, but the pain was passing. He was able to enjoy it after a few moments, his own dick was even twitching in interest at the new stretch.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck.” The guy under Kevin chanted as his hips began bucking up and up into Kevin as he approached an orgasm. He felt the first man’s cum flooding his ass, then the second’s rhythm changed. As the one below him slipped out, the one above him came.

Kevin was hard again, but worn out. He felt another guy grabbing at his hips though. Kevin braced himself for another brutal fucking.

The guy shoved his cock into the messy hole that Kevin’s ass had turned into. He fucked the stretched channel, holding Kevin’s legs together so he would be tighter. Kevin moaned softly, trying to clench around him.

The guy fucked him fast, hard and spanked him several times, noting the way he clenched around him with each slap. The pleasure-pain caused Kevin’s stomach to heat up. He whined out, hands curling into fists. The man kept fucking him and Kevin came hard without being touched. The man wasn’t far behind, filling Kevin a final time with more cum.

The group of men left him dripping cum, with his pants around one ankle.


End file.
